


Wrapped Around Your Heart

by http_reece



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, F/F, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Wrapped Around Your Finger by 5 Seconds of Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_reece/pseuds/http_reece
Summary: New roomates are always a hassle but what if you fall in love with yours?





	Wrapped Around Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks lmao bur enjoy

NOT a chapter but enjoy this book love ya'll!


End file.
